heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Flash enemies
---- This is a list of fictional characters from the DC Comics universe who are or have been depicted as antagonists of the Flash. Introduced in the Golden Age The Golden Age Flash enemies were all villains of the first Flash, Jay Garrick, later portrayed as living on Earth-Two after the introduction of the Silver Age Flash. Fiddler The Fiddler (Isaac Bowin) first appeared in All-Flash #32 (December 1947/January 1948).He developed the ability to use his violin to play sounds that could either hypnotize others, shatter objects, or create barriers which would use to perform crimes. The Fiddler's history was changed somewhat during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Pre-Crisis explored him as a man that started out as a thief who was arrested in India and sent to jail. While in prison, he met a fakir, charming a snake in his cell, who taught him the "mystic art" of Indian music. For the next five years, he learned the fakir's secret and made a crude violin made of material he can scrounge in the prison. After the fakir declared his student had surpassed him, he used the instrument to hypnotize the guards to open their cells and he and the fakir escaped. He then murdered the fakir and the merchant who had him arrested in the first place. Post Crisis would reveal him as the son of British aristocrats, Isaac Bowin had a talent with music, and an impulse to travel. Running out of money, he resorted to theft and robbery to make ends meet until he was arrested in India and sent to jail. He then met a fakir, much as in the pre-Crisis version. The Fiddler was appear after that as a recurring Flash villain starting in the Golden Age. He would ally with The Thinker and Shade in "Flash of Two Worlds". He also appeared as a member of the second Injustice Society. Although he would eventually be a minor character in the modern age comic books being killed off by Deadshot after joining the Secret Six in Villains United. Outside of the mainstream DC universe, he would appear in the Justice League Unlimited spin-off comic book series in issue #8 and also makes a cameo in issue #15 of the Batman: The Brave and the Bold spin-off comic book series. Clifford DeVoe (The Thinker) Clifford DeVoe' was a failed lawyer who bitterly ended his career in 1933. Realizing that many of the criminals he had encountered had the skills but not the brains to rule Gotham City's underworld, he started a new career as the brain behind small-time villains. As the Thinker, he was defeated by the original Flash, who soon became his most recurrent foe. He always sought out new scientific devices to use and his most important was the "Thinking Cap", a metal hat that could project mental force. The Thinker would use this device repeatedly over the years. He was also a founding member of the Injustice Society of the World, in which position he captured the Flash. In recent years, however, DeVoe accepted a mission with the Suicide Squad in exchange for a full pardon.wikipedia:Doom Patrol and the wikipedia:Suicide Squad Special #1 Although he was seemingly killed by the Weasel during this mission, he turned up alive soon after, only to be dying from cancer due to the cap.Flash #134 (February 1998) His former foe, the original Flash, attempted to save him with the Thinking Cap, but DeVoe refused, preferring to rest in peace. Although Clifford has been written off as dead in his latest appearances, his legacy has lived on in other characters who were named after him. Rag Doll Shade The Rival Thorn Rose and Thorn are the two personalities of a Golden Age character in DC Comics. Thorn (Rose Canton) is a woman with a split personality whose villainous personality has the ability to control plants. Initially, she and her hired thugs opposed The Flash. After being (apparently) cured of her Thorn persona, Rose married Alan Scott and had two children, Jennie-Lynn Hayden and Todd James Rice by him. After a resurgence of her madness, she committed suicide. Years later, a second "Rose and Thorn" appeared, Rhosyn Forrest. (Before the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Rose Canton came from Earth-2 and Rose Forrest from Earth-1; see Multiverse). Introduced in the Silver Age The Silver Age Flash enemies all lived on Earth-One and started out as enemies of the second Flash, Barry Allen, as well as the third Flash, Wally West, and the fourth, Bart Allen, after the death of Barry Allen. The Silver Age is when some enemies started to use the name Rogues. Originally, the Rogues were just a few of the Flash's enemies teaming together, but since then they have formed a lasting team, and usually a Rogue will not commit a crime by himself. The original eight Rogues were Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, Weather Wizard, the Trickster, Pied Piper, the Top, and Captain Boomerang. The current incarnation of the Rogues includes Captain Cold, Weather Wizard, Heat Wave, the second Mirror Master, and the new Trickster. Abra Kadabra Albert Desmond / Alvin Desmond Albert Desmond, created by John Broome and Carmine Infantino, first appeared in Showcase #13 (April 1958) as Mister Element. His second, and more frequently used identity of Doctor Alchemy first appeared in Showcase #14 (June 1958). Within the context of the stories, Albert Desmond is a chemist who suffers from a multiple personality disorder with one law-abiding personality and another criminally inclined one. Under his darker personality he applies his knowledge of chemistry to create the identity of Mister Element, creating elemental weapons such as bulletproof silicon to shield his cars, and discovered a new element, Elemento, a magnetic light, with which he sent the Flash into space. After being sent to jail as a result of his first encounter with the Flash, he learns of the Philosopher's Stone from his cellmate. He escapes, finds the Stone, and uses its power to transmute one element to another to restart his criminal career as Doctor Alchemy. Over time he switches between the two identities, showing a preference for "Doctor Alchemy". Eventually his good personality resurfaces and he quits crime and hides the Stone. Shortly after a new Doctor Alchemy appears and is revealed to be his identical twin brother Alvin Desmond with whom he shares a psychic link. This plot point was retconed in later stories to "Alvin" being a construct of the Stone created by Albert's criminal personality. When Albert confronts and defeats "Alvin" he resumes the role of Doctor Alchemy. While he has alternated between incarceration and freedom, equipment for both of his costumed identities have be used by others. Curtis Engstrom used the Philosopher's Stone as The Alchemist and Alexander Petrov resurrected Mister Element. As Mister Element, Albert Desmond uses a weapon that can affect the structure of elements. As Doctor Alchemy he possesses the Philosopher's Stone which once belonged to Merlin. The Stone allows him to transmute any element into any other element. He can control the Stone from a distance with telekinesis. Captain Boomerang (George Harkness) Captain Cold Golden Glider The Golden Glider is the sister of Captain Cold. She first appeared in Flash #250 (June 1977) and was murdered in Flash vol.2 #113 (May 1996). In the time since, her death has been a constant source of grief for her older brother. Lisa Snart is a figure skater, known by the alias Lisa Star, who has help in her career from her secret coach and lover, The Top, a foe of Flash Barry Allen who dies from complications of duelling with the scarlet speedster. Furious over his death, Snart vows revenge. She adopts an orange ice-skater's costume, a mask, and ice skates which create their own ice flow, allowing her to effectively skate on air. She also has diamonds and jewels that can be used as explosives or hypnotic devices. The Golden Glider seeks revenge against the Silver Age Flash for several years. She frequently collaborates in her heists with her brother, who is very protective of her. After the death of Barry Allen, Snart retires from crime (she blames Allen himself for the Top's death, not his successor Wally West). She and her brother embark on a career as mercenaries, forming the Golden Snowball Recovery Company. Eventually she returns to crime, with a series of partners, all code-named "Chillblaine", whom she supplies with a replica of her brother's cold gun. The last of these- described as more intelligent and ruthless than his predecessors- kills Snart Flash (vol.2) #113 (May 1996) with the weapon she gave him before holding Keystone for ransom with the aid of Doctor Polaris, with Flash only just managing to defeat them. Chillblaine is then himself killed by Captain Cold in retaliation. In Blackest Night #1, she is reanimated as a member of the Black Lantern Corps. She and her fellow Black Lantern Rogues attack Iron Heights Penitentiary,Blackest Night: The Flash #1 (February 2010) but Cold is able to maintain control of his emotions of grief long enough to destroy the Black Lantern Glider.Blackest Night: The Flash #2 (March 2010) In this timeline of The New 52, Lisa Snart's murder has been written out of continuity and she is alive again. Unfortunately she is now dying of a brain tumor.Flash (vol. 4) #6 (April 2012) She survives after the tumor is removed, but expresses shame over her brother's actions.Flash (vol. 4) #7 (May 2012) Later, she mysteriously appears in South America, now going by the name "Glider" and apparently wielding metahuman abilities. She is shown recruiting Weather Wizard for some unknown purpose after his battle with the Flash.Flash (vol. 4) #10 (August 2012) She recruits Heat Wave, The Trickster and Mirror Master to join her faction to extract revenge on Flash,Flash (vol. 4) #11 (September 2012) but is stopped with the help of Pied Piper and her brother.Flash Annual (vol. 4) (October 2012) ;Powers and abilities The Golden Glider is an Olympic level figure skater. Thanks to a pair of experimental skates that create their own ice, she is able to skate on any surface, including mid-air. She invented or acquired (depending on the item) a number of jewel-themed gadgets and weapons, such as poisoned rings or hypnosis jewels, and used these to great effect in her crusade against the Flash. ;Alternative versions Glider and one of her Chillblaines are featured as one of the villains draining Wally of his speed. Despite being slowed, Wally defeats the pair and leaves them for the police.Flash Annual (vol. 2) #4 (1991) In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint event, Lisa Snart and her brother, Leonard were being brutally beaten by their own father. Later, Lisa killed her father with a gunshot and was arrested for the crime.Flashpoint: Citizen Cold #1 (June 2011) Lisa is taken to Iron Heights and is then kidnapped by the Rogues. Citizen Cold arrives to try to rescue her, but finds she has been killed by the Rogues member Fallout.Flashpoint: Citizen Cold #2 (July 2011) A teen version of Golden Glider named Ice Kate appeared in an issue of Teen Titans Go! as part of a supervillain duo consisting of herself and her brother, Kid Kold. The two villains were defeated by Kid Flash and Jinx after a botched robbery.Teen Titans Go! #53 (May 2008) Gorilla Grodd Heat Wave Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) Pied Piper Professor Zoom The Top Trickster (James Jesse) Weather Wizard Introduced in the Modern Age In addition to the Silver Age Rogues, there have been many other Flash villains created in the past few years. The special issue Flash: Iron Heights was the first appearance of many of them. Some of the "new breed", as the old rogues call them, made a team called the New Rogues, led by Blacksmith. They tried to take away the allies of the Flash so he would fight them alone, but the Flash beat them anyway. These villains are not part of the current rogues, which are still the Silver Age villains. Also, new versions of Mirror Master, the Trickster, and Captain Boomerang were introduced and became part of the rogues. Alexander Petrov The character, created by Geoff Johns and Alberto Dose, first appeared in The Flash vol. 2, #202 (November 2003). Within the context of the stories, Alexander Petrov is a criminologist working for the Keystone City Police Department. In order to advance his career he uses one of weapons Albert Desmond used as Mister Element to freeze the lab supervisor solid. Petrov is promoted to replace the dead supervisor and discovers he likes the thrill of killing. He continues to eliminate members of the department he sees as "threats" to his position using the weapon and ice based effects. He uses the effects and his position as head of the crime lab to shift suspicion to Captain Cold. His plan comes undone when profiler Ashley Zolomon enters his office as he is putting on his mask. The Flash is able to stop him from killing her but Captain Cold interrupts them before the Flash can take him into custody. Cold kills Petrov for breaking the Rogues' code of "ethics" - framing another Rogue for your own crimes. Black Flash Black Flash is a death manifestation in the DC universe. The character, created by Grant Morrison, Mark Millar, and Ron Wagner, first appeared in The Flash vol. 2, #138 (June 1998). Within the context of the stories, the Black Flash appears as an omen of death to those connected to the Speed Force. When it appears to claim Wally West and draw him back into the Speed Force, it is first delayed, taking Linda Park, then outrun. It later reappears shortly before Bart Allen is killed by the Rogues. After the return of Barry Allen, a charred corpse is discovered that appears to be the Black Flash. While inspecting the remains, Barry temporarily becomes the replacement Black Flash due to Professor Zoom's tampering with the Speed Force. Blacksmith The character, created by Geoff Johns and Ethan Van Sciver, first appeared in Flash: Iron Heights (2001). Within the context of the stories, Blacksmith operates an underground black market known as the Network in Central City and Keystone City. Early in her career she is briefly married to Goldface. When they divorce, she steals some of the elixir that gives him his powers. She has it modified before drinking it and gains the ability reshape metal and merge it with flesh. Using the Network as a power base, she assembles a new team of Rogues to take control of the two cities. As her plan unfolds, she is able to isolate the two cities and almost defeats the Flash. Her victory unravels due to dissension among her Rogues and Goldface leading the populace of the cities against her. Her defeat results in the Network being closed down and her incarceration in Iron Heights. Brother Grimm The character, created by Geoff Johns and Angel Unzueta, first appeared in The Flash vol. 2, #166 (November 2000). Within the context of the stories, Brother Grimm is the son of Brother Nightingale, the king in the alternate dimension of Eastwind. When Nightingale plans an invasion of Earth, Grimm sends a warning to the Flash. When the Flash along with Kid Flash and Jay Garrick stop the invasion, Nightingale is deposed and Grimm offered the crown. He takes the advice of Kid Flash to "follow his own path" and lets his brother Angar take the crown. Grimm, regretting taking the advice, is forced to take the crown and kill Angar when it becomes apparent he is no better than their father. The regret becomes rage when he learns that Wall, contrary to his own advice, has taken up the mantel of the Flash. To punish the Flash, Grimm enlists Mirror Master and Captain Cold to trap him in a mirror world while he removed Keystone City to Eastwind and the citizens placed under his control. He makes the mistake of double-crossing the Rogues who work with the Flash to escape the mirror world, rescue the citizens of Keystone, and defeat Grimm. He later returned with a new identity of a classmate of Linda's in medical school, attempting to 'steal' her from the Flash and claim the Flash's 'kingdom' once again. To this end, he trapped Linda at the top of a giant beanstalk that would spread to consume Central City, but Wally was able to reach the top with the aid of Hawkman- who noted that he had once fought one of Grimm's ancestors who used a similar trick in one of his past lives-, Hawkman destroying the beanstalk while Wally defeated Grimm. Brother Grimm is a skilled sorcerer and warrior, able to create glamours that change his appearance and transport others between dimensions. He can also sense the use of extra dimensional forces such as the Speed Force. Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) Cicada The character, created by Geoff Johns and Scott Kolins, first appeared in The Flash vol. 2, #171 (April 2001). Within the context of the stories, sometime in the early 20th century, David Hersch murders his wife during a thunderstorm. Regretting this, he attempts to take his own life but is struck by lightning and has a vision: He has been chosen to live forever, and he will bring his wife back as well. Calling himself Cicada and keeping himself alive by transferring the life force of others to himself, Hersch accumulates followers and plans for the day when he will be able to resurrect his wife. To achieve his vision he faces a moral dilemma, he needs to sacrifice others to fuel the resurrection. While his followers would volunteer, he does not know if it would be enough. He finds an answer in the people who have been saved by the Flash. He sees the Flash as "a brother blessed by the lightning" and those who would have died without the Flash's interference as lives he can take with a clear conscience. Acting on this, he has his followers go into Keystone City and kill those the Flash has saved with daggers that collect life energy. He also has Magenta bring the Flash to him to witness the resurrection. He briefly succeeds only to have his wife reveal his crime. The Flash is able to break free and in the ensuing fight Cicada drains the life of his followers and slashes Detective Morillo with his dagger before being captured. Cicada has the ability to steal the life-force of other living beings and use it to prolong his own life and regenerate physical damage. He carries a hilted blade capable of absorbing the life force of its victims in order to resurrect the dead. Cobalt Blue The character, created by Mark Waid and Brian Augustyn, first appeared in Speed Force #1 (November 1997). Within the context of the stories, Malcolm Thawne is the twin brother of Barry Allen. At the time of their birth, the doctor delivering them had already accidentally killed the child of Charlene Thawne during delivery. To cover his mistake, the doctor gave one of the twins to the Thawnes as their own and told the Allens that their second son had been stillborn. Raised by the Thawnes as a con artist, Malcolm learns of his brother by accident as an adult. He learns the full story by confronting his "parents" and the doctor who delivered him, killing the latter in a rage. His grandmother, seeing true potential in his passion, teaches him the family secret of controlling the "blue flame". Eventually he crafts a blue gem to contain the flame. The creation is fueled by his rage and jealousy of his twin "stealing his life" and can siphon off the Flash's superspeed. His first confrontation with the Flash and Kid Flash results in the flame absorbing him. Emerging years later, he shifts his focus onto his brother's "legacy" since Barry Allen had died to stop the Anti-Monitor while he was in the flame. His plan spans from the present to near the end of the 30th century, targeting the Flashes of various eras in between. His plan is undone by Wally West who skirts the edge of the speed force while carrying the shards of the blue gem. The power pouring into the gem overloads and destroys it. Curt Engstrom (Alchemist) The character, created by Mark Waid and Greg LaRocque, first appeared in Flash vol 2, #71 (December 1992). The name "Alchemist" had previously been used for a Golden Age character in a Justice Society story and would later be used for the post-Zero Hour version of Element Lad Within the context of the stories, Curt Engstrom is a scientist working at S.T.A.R. Labs as a part of a team studying Doctor Alchemy's Philosopher's Stone. He steels the Stone but is captured and jailed before he can figure out how to use it. Escaping, he creates the identity of the Alchemist and uses the stone in an attempt to get revenge on the lawyer who betrayed him. He is instead recaptured by the Flash. Double Down The character, created by Geoff Johns and Ethan Van Sciver, first appeared in Flash: Iron Heights (2001). In an interview with Wizard Magazine, Johns mentioned that Double Down was the one Rogue he would have loved to devote more time to and describing the character as "...the one that got away." Within the context of the stories, Jeremy Tell is a con artist and compulsive gambler. After losing all his money in a game he murders the gamble who walked away from the table with the most money. A cursed deck of cards owned by the man he murdered attacks him and bonds to his skin. He finds that he can mentally detach and direct the cards for various effects. Taking the name Double Down, he joins Keystone City's supervillain community. ;Powers and abilities The "cards" of the cursed deck have replaced Double Down's skin. He is able to mentally control them, detaching them from his body and directing their movement. He can use a card's razor edges to cut through objects, or to encase an opponent with his cards. Folded Man The character, created by Mark Waid and Brian Augustyn, first appeared in The Flash vol.2, #153 (October 1999). Within the context of the stories, the Folded Man is Edwin Gauss, a physics student at Massachusetts Institute of Technology looking to definitively resolve Albert Einstein's Unified field theory. He invents of a device that allows interdimensional travel using proprietary software stolen from Norman Bridges. He incorporates this into a suit that allows its wearer to move across at least four dimensions. When Bridges tries to take the technology, Gauss uses the suit to create the identity of the Folded Man to strike back at Bridges. The Flash is caught in the middle and winds up taking Gauss into custody. The Folded Man wears a suit that allows him to manipulate his personal dimensions. He can flatten to a two-dimensional form which allows him to slice through objects more cleanly than the sharpest razor. By shifting into four dimensions, he can leave our plane and pop back anywhere he likes. Girder The character, created by Geoff Johns and Ethan Van Sciver, first appeared in Flash: Iron Heights (2001). Within the context of the stories, Tony Woodward causes a riot at the steel plant were he works when he assaults a female co-worker. He is thrown into a vat of molten steel which includes scraps from S.T.A.R. Labs experiments. These scraps convert his body into living iron and imbue him with superhuman strength and a high resistance to harm, though he does rust. Taking the name Girder, he is eventually sent to Iron Heights Penitentiary for a conviction on robbery charges. He is among the criminals that Blacksmith recruits as the new Rogues. Kid Zoom Magenta An early concept design for Magenta by George Pérez appeared in DC Sampler #2, with the character's initial name being Polara and her color scheme consisting of red and blue rather than magenta and white. Frankie Kane was a one time girlfriend of Wally West, who gained magnetic powers which killed her family. Not knowing her purpose in life, she became a villain and first joined the Cicada cult and the New Rogues before reforming. Magenta can generate and control magnetic fields, which she can use to move, lift, and manipulate ferrous metals. She can focus her powers into blasts of concussive magnetic force that can shatter steel, or fire Electromagnetic pulses to disrupt electronic systems. She can concentrate her magnetic powers into a protective shield that repels metals and most physical assaults. By surrounding herself with an aura of magnetism that has an equal polarity to the Earth's own geomagnetic field, she can cause the Earth to repel her upward, and thereby fly by magnetic levitation. Manfred Mota Manfred Mota is a nuclear engineer, and the father of Valerie Perez. He was introduced in the Flash 50th Anniversary Special as having faced multiple incarnations of the Flash, each time using a new moniker, but similar powers.The Flash 50th Anniversary Special (1990) On his first appearance as the Atom Smasher, he uses his knowledge as a nuclear engineer, to create a suit giving him an atomic-power punch. Mota is defeated by Jay Garrick. In prison, Mota plots revenge and when the new Flash, Barry Allen, appears, Mota believes him to be Jay. Released from prison, Mota holds Central City hostage as Professor Fallout, secretly hiding a neutron bomb in a sculpture of an atom. He is quickly defeated by Barry and returned to prison.Flash: The Fastest Man Alive #3 (October 2006) During his second stint in prison, Mota begins to obsess over revenge, the Flash and safe nuclear power. Creating the identity of Fusionn, Mota steals equipment from a nuclear power plant and crafts a suit that allows him to shoot blasts of energy. Mota manages to unmask the third Flash, Wally West, in the fight, only to realize that he is not fighting Jay, and that West's identity is publicly known. Enraged, Mota attempts to melt the entire city, but West throws a piece of iron—waste from the nuclear fusion reaction of Mota's suit—through one of Mota's cooling tanks, melting the suit into radioactive rock. One Year Later after Infinite Crisis, Mota's daughter, Valerie, has begun a romance with the fourth Flash, Bart Allen. Mota somehow has been transformed into an energy being, and has been stalking his daughter. He kidnaps her with the help of Allen's clone Thaddeus Thawne (Inertia). Mota plans to use his daughter's DNA to reconstruct his own body, but is doublecrossed by his partner. Manfred later appears to Valerie again, claiming that he still loves her, but is captured by Bart Allen.Flash: The Fastest Man Alive #8 (March 2007) The future Flash, John Fox, faces Mota when he returns as a monster made of living Plutonium in 2645. Fox manages to send Mota into the future where he decays into lead. Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch) Murmur (Dr. Michael Amar) Dr. Michael Amar, a once respected surgeon, succumbed to madness and started a killing spree to stop the voices inside his head. This spree went through Central and Keystone City and caught the eye of police officers Fred Chyre and Joe Jackam. They later tracked Amar down with the help from Central City forensic scientist, Barry Allen. Part of Amar's psychosis is the inability to stop himself from blurting out his crimes. Because of these outbursts, he is quickly convicted and sentenced to death. It is soon discovered that Amar's blood is so abnormal that lethal injection can not kill him. While incarcerated in Iron Heights prison, Amar cuts out his own tongue and sews his mouth shut so he will no longer be able to incriminate himself. Wearing a thin mask of his own design, Amar becomes known as Murmur. While in prison, Murmur creates a Virus that kills the guards and prisoners and escapes during the riots it causes. He then joins Blacksmith, who helps him with creating the virus, and her rogues. Afterwards, Murmur strikes out on his own. Murmur is one of the villains being controlled by the Top during the Rogue War story arc. In Infinite Crisis #1, Murmur is seen working in Gotham City with the Riddler, the Body Doubles and the Fisherman in a murderous attack on Gotham police officers. He is seen in issue #7 as part one member of the Secret Society of Supervillains, participating in an attack on Metropolis. A superhero army stops the Society. Murmur has also teamed up with another Batman villain - Hush - in the Man-Bat miniseries,Man-Bat #1-5 (June–October 2006) which takes place before the Infinite Crisis event. One year after the events of Infinite Crisis, Murmur has made only one full appearance in the DC Universe. In writer Gail Simone's Secret Six, he is one of the villains sent to retrieve the Get-Out-of-Hell-Free card from the team. The only other mention of the villain post-One Year Later is a framed front page newspaper of the Central City Citizen detailing Murmur's arrest and incarceration by police. It is seen on a wall of the Allen household in The Flash: Rebirth #1. ;Powers and abilities Murmur has no super human powers of a combative nature. All he has is a mutated physiology making him immune to bloodbourne disease or toxins. Peek-A-Boo Peek-a-Boo is created by Geoff Johns and Scott Kolins, the character first appeared in Flash v2, #180, (January 2002). Peek-a-Boo is Lashawna Baez, a Central City Medical School graduate student who set aside her studies to take care of her father Tomas Baez when he fell ill. Tomas was in desperate need of a kidney transplant. Lashawna tried to donate hers, but the procedure activated her latent metagene, granting her teleportation powers, but making her unable to donate her kidney, because she teleported whenever she was touched. Lashawna decided that she would use her powers to find a matching donor organ for her father.See Hyperborea.org:Peek-a-BooSee DCU Guide:Peek-a-Boo As Peek-a-Boo, she sneaks into Central City Hospital to steal a kidney, but accidentally destroys a lab because her powers are unstable and dangerous. A random teleport is unintentionally set off by a doctor grabbing her arm, causing an implosion in which she disappeared, and which nearly kills the surprised surgeon. Peek-a-Boo is forced to fight the Flash and his ally Cyborg, who are able to defeat her after much difficulty, using a combination of a wall of white noise generated by Cyborg, and disorientation from hundreds of teleportings a second, deliberately triggered by the Flash. The Flash later returns the kidney to the hospital, and Lashawna is convicted and sent to Iron Heights. The Flash tried repeatedly to intercede on her behalf, but Warden Gregory Wolfe insisted on following the strict letter of the law, going so far as to drug Lashawna whenever anyone outside came to interview her.See DCU Guide:Peek-a-Boo As a result of Gorilla Grodd's attack on the Iron Heights facility, Peek-a-Boo is able to escape. She goes directly to Central City Hospital in order to check on her father. Tomas Baez' doctors have been able to find a new kidney in time, but his ailing body rejected it, and Lashawna is just in time to sit with him as he dies. The Flash appears at the hospital, and confronts Peek-a-Boo. Lashawna, sick with grief and embittered by her incarceration, reveals that she had originally intended to become a hero like the Flash whom she had idolized. However, since being branded as a Rogue by Flash, she has rejected him and all he stood for. Nevertheless, Lashawna later saves the life of the Flash's wife, Linda Park, when Park is injured in the fight between Peek-a-Boo and the Flash. Lashawna then turns herself in to the police believing she has nothing left to live for, and currently remains in their custody.See DCU Guide:Peek-a-Boo She's mentioned in Carl Draper's fictional Checkmate Blog as still imprisoned, but willing to cooperate with Checkmate by testing the security system with her teleportation abilities and suggested by Draper himself as new possible recruit ;Powers and abilities * She can teleport by breaking down her molecular structure and then re-assembling her body elsewhere possibly by unconsciously entangling her molecules with molecules local to her destination. * Whenever someone touches her, she teleports a short distance away, this makes her difficult to capture. * Peek-a-Boo's teleportation powers can create dangerous implosions at their exit point if she isn't careful. * Lashawna has an advanced knowledge of medicine and first aid. ;Other versions An adolescent version of Peek-a-Boo appeared in Tiny Titans. Here, she flirted with Kid Flash and used her abilities to playfully pick on him.Tiny Titans #30 Savitar Savitar first appeared in Flash (vol. 2) #108 (December 1995), and was created by Mark Waid and Oscar Jimenez. A Cold War pilot for a third-world nation, the man who would become known as Savitar was to test a supersonic fighter jet. As he reached top speed, his plane was struck by what appeared to be lightning, and he went down in hostile territory. Discovering he could defeat the enemy by moving at super-speed, he became obsessed with speed, naming himself after Savitr the Hindu "god of motion", and dedicating his life to unlocking its secrets. As Savitar studied, he discovered new powers that no other living speedster has mastered. He can protect himself in a null-inertia force field, give speed and kinetic energy to objects or people, even those in a rest state, he could also heal his own injuries almost instantly. Savitar’s obsession gained followers, and he became the leader of a cult. In search of more knowledge, he sought out the only super-speed hero operating at the time: Johnny Quick. This encounter became a battle, the tide of which was turned with the arrival of Max Mercury, who led Savitar toward the Speed Force, but caused him to bounce off. Savitar reappeared decades later to find that his cult had grown in his absence, awaiting his return. He recruited former Blue Trinity member Lady Flash (Christina Alexandrova), and discovered a way to use her speed to divert all energy from the Speed Force to his own army of Ninjas. He then sought to eliminate the competition: Flash (Wally West), Impulse, Golden Age Flash (Jay Garrick), Johnny Quick, Jesse Quick, XS, and especially Max Mercury. Fortunately, Wally’s direct line to the Speed Force prevented Savitar from stealing his speed, and a coalition of just about every speedster (except for Red Trinity), foiled his plans. Hell-bent on at least destroying Flash’s world in retribution, he led the Flash on a worldwide race of destruction, until Flash chose to give Savitar what he wanted: union with the Speed Force. His earlier encounter had shown him that the others who had arrived before would deal with Savitar as they saw fit. In The Flash Rebirth mini-series, Savitar is able to escape from the Speed Force. He is run down by the recently returned to life Barry Allen; however, when Barry touches Savitar, he (Savitar) disintegrates, leaving only a pile of bones.The Flash: Rebirth #1 (April 2009) It is revealed that Professor Zoom altered the Speed Force and Barry to make the Flash shift in reverse, and cursed to kill every Speed Force user with a single touch, though it seemed to be undone by the defeat of Professor Zoom during the conflict between the two speedsters.The Flash: Rebirth #4 (August 2009) Thus far, Savitar, Lady Flash (Lady Savitar at the time) and Johnny Quick have been killed by this effect.The Flash: Rebirth #2 (May 2009)The Flash: Rebirth #3 (June 2009) Savitar can move at super speed, and is able to lend or steal speed from moving objects. He has accelerated healing due to increased metabolism and can generate a null inertia force field. Tar Pit The younger brother of a local drug lord Jack Monteleone, Joey Monteleone was arrested for armed robbery. While serving time, he discovered he had the metahuman ability to inhabit inanimate objects. With this ability, he got his kicks by transferring his mind from object (for example, a fire hydrant which he used to spray the Flash in vol. 73) to object until he couldn't move his mind from, of course, a vat of asphalt. Now he remains in that hot tar pit while his real body remains unconscious and is being abused by his padded-cellmate in Iron Heights. Now in his new form, Tarpit first caused havok at a Keystone City ice hockey game, trying to steal the Stanley Cup for himself. He was stopped by Flash and Captain Cold, although Cold himself stole the trophy. He has appeared sporadically with the other rogues ever since. In Infinite Crisis, "Joey" became a member of the Secret Society of Super Villains. Most recently, he has been seen among the new Injustice League and is one of the villains featured in Salvation Run. In Blackest Night crossover, Tar Pit is shown with Owen Mercer, visiting his father's grave, accompanying Owen in his search for the Black Lantern version of his father on the grounds that he will be of no interest to the Black Lantern Corps as his tar-based form has no heart for them to take.Blackest Night: The Flash #1 (December 2009) ;Powers and abilities Tar Pit’s body is made of molten asphalt and burns on touch. He is able to trap people in the substance of his body and can hurl flaming chunks of tar at his enemies. Due to his body being made of tar, Tar Pit is practically invulnerable. Before becoming Tar Pit, Joey was able to project his consciousness into inanimate objects and animate them. ;Other versions In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint event, Tar Pit was imprisoned in Iron Heights. Tar Pit is confronted by Mirror Master, who assembles the Rogues. Tar Pit then escaped from Iron Heights and pursued revenge against Citizen Cold for stealing his family's money. Citizen Cold killed Tar Pit revealing that his brother, Jack Monteleone was dealing drugs of their family fortune.Flashpoint: Citizen Cold #3 (August 2011) Trickster (Axel Walker) Zoom Recurring aliases of more than one enemy Mister Element/Doctor Alchemy/Alchemist The character concept, created by John Broome and Carmine Infantino, first appeared in Showcase #13 (April 1958). The name of Mister Element '''has been used for the characters of Albert Desmond and Alexander Petrov. The name of '''Doctor Alchemy has been used for Albert Desmond and Alvin Desmond. The name of Alchemist ''' comes from Dr. Curt Engstrom. All of the characters have powers related to alchemy and the philosopher's stone. Turtle/Turtle Man The original Turtle was a 1940s villain who used tricks of slowness in battle with the Golden Age Flash (Jay Garrick), but whose main weapon was slow, deliberate planning. After a few clashes with the Flash, the Turtle faded from the public scene. Years later, the Turtle Man carried on his legacy. After the debut of the third Flash (Wally West) in recent years, the original Turtle returned, now with the younger Turtle Man as his henchman, to take over Keystone City from underground. A final clash with Wally and his allies resulted in the Turtle destroying his own headquarters, and apparently himself with it. The '''Turtle Man (sometimes calling himself simply the Turtle) was the first gimmicked rogue fought by the second Flash (Barry Allen) and appeared in Central City shortly after Barry's debut as Flash. Originally using his natural slowness as a weapon, such as returning to rob a bank vault later to place people off guard, this Turtle Man was also a scientific genius (and independently wealthy) who created fantastic devices based on slowness. After robbing the bank he painted his shadow on the wall, fooling the Flash into crashing into it. In his first appearance he was captured by the Flash while trying to escape via boat and arrested. This is apparently true both Pre and Post-Crisis. Turtle Man only had a handful of battles with the second Flash. In more recent years, the original Turtle from the 1940s returned and met his "successor". Impressed with the latter's scientific talent, the first Turtle allied himself with him in an attempt to take over Keystone City. A lab accident seriously crippled the Turtle Man during this time. After the third Flash (Wally West) and his allies had found the Turtle's underground headquarters, the original Turtle seemingly killed himself while the younger Turtle Man was taken into custody. Later, the Turtle Man reappeared again, seemingly cured from his severe injuries, and having developed the ability to 'steal' speed, slowing others around him to a crawl no matter how fast they were moving. During the Infinite Crisis, Turtle was part of the Secret Society of Super Villains led by Alexander Luthor (posing as Lex Luthor), using his speed-stealing abilities to negate the power of speedsters and thus make it harder for the heroes to track the Society. Rainbow Raider/Rainbow Raiders Rainbow Raider (Roy G. Bivolo) first appeared in The Flash vol. 1 #286 June 1980, and was created by Cary Bates and Don Heck. He was a minor, though recurring, enemy of the Flash and other heroes. As a child, Roy G. Bivolo always dreamed of a career as an artist, a lofty goal considering he was completely colorblind. He would often paint what he thought were beautiful pieces of art, only to be told that it was made up of clashing colors. His father, an optometrist and genius in optical technology, swore he would find a cure for his son's disorder. Due to failing health, he was unable to complete his product, but instead created a sophisticated pair of goggles that would allow Roy to create beams of solid rainbow-colored light. On his death-bed, his father presents him with this gift, and it was not long before Roy found a sinister use for it. Turning to crime because the world did not appreciate his art, Roy, now the Rainbow Raider, went on a crime spree focused mostly on art galleries, saying that if he could not appreciate the great works of art in them (due to his disability), no one else would. During this time he often clashes with the Flash, and sparks a rivalry that would last several years. Some years later he would fight Booster Gold as well. He later becomes a minor enemy of the JLA, and is part of the riot in the super-hero prison of Belle Reve in''JLA #34''. Though he attacks Kyle Rayner, he is quickly defeated by a single punch from Zauriel. He is also featured in JLA-80 Page Giant #1, discussing other villains with Sonar II. Roy is slain by the villainess Blacksmith when she impaled him with his latest work of art. More recently, in Blackest Night #3, he is temporarily reanimated as a zombie within the Black Lantern Corps. Also, since his death, a team of color-themed supervillains have dubbed themselves the Rainbow Raiders in his honor. After the death of the first Captain Boomerang, a funeral was held that every villain ever to face the Flash attended. Among the large crowd was an eclectic group of metahumans calling themselves the "Rainbow Raiders," in honor of the late Flash villain, the Rainbow Raider. Their sentiments, expressed during the service, seemed to denote that the group was relatively new to the scene, had little exposure, standing, or experience working together. It was during the Crime Syndicate's second invasion of Earth that the Raiders got to see some heavy action. In JLA #110 (2004), they attack the Missoula County S.T.A.R. Labs facility. Johnny Quick and Power Ring who are disguised as the Flash and Green Lantern for an undercover mission, fight the group on the grounds of the facility. The battle goes badly for the two. Nearby civilians, believing that their beloved heroes are in trouble, attack the villains, allowing Power Ring and Johnny Quick time to rally and subdue the group. A deleted page from Blackest Night: Director's Cut- later released in Untold Tales of the Blackest Night- revealed that the Raiders committed mass suicide in order to join the Black Lantern Corps, believing that, with the dead attacking, it was best to be on the 'winning side'. However, they lacked any emotional ties sufficient enough to draw the attention of the black rings- which focused on resurrecting people who would inspire certain emotions in Earth's heroes and villains, such as Lex Luthor's various murder victims, or fallen heroes and villains like Maxwell Lord and Elongated Man-, and therefore remained dead. ;Power and abilities Rainbow Raider's powers are derived entirely from the special goggles he wears, which allow him to project solid beams of rainbow-colored light he can either use offensively or as a slide for travel. In addition, he can coat people in certain colors of light to induce emotions (coating someone in blue light, for instance, would make them sad). Like the original Rainbow Raider, the team's members are named after the colors of the visible spectrum, each one having powers and appearance symbolically linked to their color. *'Red': a super strong brawler. *'Orange': a fire-wielder. *'Yellow': an electricity-wielding speedster. *'Green': a plant manipulator. *'Blue': a water-based shapeshifter. *'Indigo': a shadow-wielder. *'Violet': a wind manipulator. The group also seemed to work with a floating head named "Computron," an updated version of the Flash villain Colonel Computron. Computron was killed in Santa Prisca by the Brazilian superhero Fire during a Checkmate mission. ;The New 52 Rainbow Raider, now renamed as Chroma, makes a brief first appearance in Flash #23.1 to be killed off by Gorilla Grodd. In other comic books: * The Raider becomes the mind-addled slave of a crime lord in the Armageddon 2001 crossover.Flash Annual #4 (1991) * Dr. Quin (a villain from the first Dial H for Hero series) appears in "House of Mystery" #167 as a different Rainbow Raider. This version temporarily gave himself powers using a rare crystal that changed his body into different colors (slowly following the sequence of the rainbow). Depending on which color he was at the time, he would gain a different superpower: Red gave him a super-hot beam, Orange gave him an obscuring cloud, Yellow gave him the ability to drain energy and super powers, Green enables him to slow the bodies of others to the point of paralysis for an hour, and Violet enables to shrink people and objects for an hour. His Blue and Indigo powers are never shown. He also had a secret final color power called Ultra-Violet which made him invisible. * Rainbow Raider appears at the beginning of the second volume of the comic book tie-in of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He teams up with Crazy Quilt and Doctor Spectro to defeat Batman and Blue Beetle.Batman: The Brave and the Bold Volume 2 #14 Other Rogues Other enemies In chronological order (with issue and date of first appearance): ''Flash'' villains Prank Created by Danny Bilson and Paul De Meo, she first appeared in episode 22, "Trial of the Trickster" (May 18, 1991) of the TV series ''The Flash''. Prank is the sidekick of the Trickster (played by Mark Hamill) in the series and wears a unitard-like costume with patterns that resemble the first Trickster's costume from episode 12, "The Trickster". It also includes a pair of shiny pink and light green gloves and a blue cloak. Prank did not originate from the DC Comics universe, but was created exclusively for the show. The Trickster had two female sidekicks (of sorts) called Prank. The first was Megan Lockhart (played by Joyce Hyser), a private investigator with whom the Trickster had become obsessed. He captured her and forced her to wear the costume. In a later episode, thrill-seeker and toy store heiress Zoey Clark (played by Corinne Bohrer) declared herself Prank and broke the Trickster out of custody. She helped him in his schemes, even when it became clear that he alternated between using her and abusing her. In this, Prank is a precursor to Harley Quinn, who would have a similar relationship with the Joker. In the animated series The Batman, a version of Prank is shown, this time as a sidekick of the Joker in the episode "The Apprentice". Other Villains from comics in other media A number of villains from the comic books have made an appearance, or appearances, in other media featuring the Flash. See also * List of Superman enemies * List of Batman enemies * List of Wonder Woman enemies * List of Green Lantern enemies * List of Aquaman enemies External links *Alan Kistler's Profile On: The Flash - A detailed analysis of the history of the Flash by comic book historian Alan Kistler. Covers information all the way from Jay Garrick to Barry Allen to today, as well as discussions on the various villains and rogues who fought the Flash. Various art scans. References Category:Flash Flash Category:DC Comics supervillains Flash Category:Lists